


~one half you, one half me~

by burusume



Series: ~kaostories~ [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Yugotalia
Genre: Fluff, Kaomojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burusume/pseuds/burusume
Summary: (」・ω・)」 eeh, Vuk-kun, look what I found..





	~one half you, one half me~

**Author's Note:**

> launching the first fic of my kaostory project, a project meant for giggles and fun! all of the stories in this series will be constructed like dialogues between characters, with each line starting with a kaomoji.

_~one half you, one half me~_

 

(」・ω・)」 eeh, Vuk-kun, look what I found..

( ・◇・)？ what did you find, Janez-chan?

(*´・ｖ・) a test which will help me find the boy of my dreams

o((*^▽^*))o let’s take it, Vuk-kun!

(★^O^★) ohh, sounds like fun!! You take it first, Janko-chan.

＼（＠￣∇￣＠）／ aaallriiight, here I go!

⊂((・▽・))⊃ “Is love more important than friendship?”

(ʃ⌣́,⌣́ƪ) well…

(；￣Д￣） of course it isn’t!! There should always be a friendship with that person before hooking up!

( ˘ ³˘)♥ very lovely, Janko-chan.

(｡・//ε//・｡) ugghh, Vukky…

( ꒪Д꒪)ノ anyways, next question!

Σ(゜゜) “Could you live only with your other half on a deserted island?”

(¬ω¬) ehehe…we would live off love…

Σ(゜ロ゜;) not even close

━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━ ehh?? Why not?

ヽ(￣д￣;)ノ=3=3=3 aahh, Vukky!! You’re so embarrassing!!

((´д｀)) ah, alright, alright. I’ll stop, then.

（￣^￣）hmph.

(￣m￣) i guess that we could live on a deserted island, just the two of us…for a while…

ヽ(；v；)ノ i knew you’d want us to, Janko-chan..

(￣ω￣) i’ll keep you warm, close to my heart…on my chest..

((*゜Д゜)ゞ” next question!!

（°o°）”Do you like dancing?”

(*ﾟｰﾟ)ゞ well, I guess I…

(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o))) we do!! We do!! We so so do!!

((┌|o^▽^o|┘))♪ come on now Janko-chan, let’s dance!!

ヘ(゜Д、゜)ノ w-what?!?

〜(^∇^〜） hand in hand..

(屮゜Д゜)屮 hold on a sec now!

ヽ(｡ゝω・｡)ﾉ too late

waahh.. (┌ﾟдﾟ)┌ ＼(^ω^＼) that’s it, Janko!!

ah, Vukky-kun.. (=•ω•)y＝ヾ(･ω･*)ﾉ hm?

you really always know how to make me happy ( /)u(\ )

( ˘ u ˘✿) you too, little one

ヽ(●-`Д´-)ノ little?! Who’s little, huh??


End file.
